


Love Potion

by rrc



Series: Crawling Back to You [1]
Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown, Страна хороших деточек | Land of Good Kids (2013)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Crack Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dubcon Kissing, Fae & Fairies, Fae Glanni Glæpur, Fae Magic, Fae Polpred, Glanni Glæpur Í Latabæ - Freeform, Half-Fae Polpred, Land of Good Children, Love Bites, M/M, Pet Names, Polanni, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Walk Into A Bar, fanon Glanni, sharp teeth, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrc/pseuds/rrc
Summary: Polpred ducks into the local Fae Bar looking for a hideout. What he gets is a night to remember...or at least one he wishes he could.Warnings: drinking, swearing, sexual innuendos, dubcon in the sense that everyone is drunk and making out and shit, I'm too much of a wuss to include actual sex atm lmfao. Stuff might change bc I'm hella rushing into this.





	Love Potion

Polpred dove behind a stack of boxes, wheezing. He didn't expect he'd ever have to  _ run _ like a common criminal and was woefully unprepared for it. He clutched the wall, his whole body shuddering with exhaustion. 

His clockwork guards were nowhere to be seen, probably still fighting the elves who had ambushed him, assuming they hadn’t already been hacked to pieces. He knew the likelihood of that stopping the elves from pursuing him was slim, and growing slimmer by the second. He needed to disappear, and quickly. 

Before he could summon a gateway to disappear through, he heard sounds behind him, rapid footfalls of someone still after him. He swore and scrambled down the alleyway as fast as his fatigued legs could carry him. How did they find him so quickly?

Polpred stumbled into some debris on his way around the corner and swore again. He breathed an incantation, quickly visualizing the network of alleyways in his head that lay before him, and breathed another spell in rapid succession, vanishing and reappearing a few blocks across town. He slumped behind a dumpster, struggling to catch his breath.

This was no situation a queen’s ambassador should have to be subjected to. Fucking meddling elves and their superiority complexes. He didn’t even know elves cared about humans and human affairs, but apparently some of them cared a great deal. 

...or maybe they just didn’t like fae, half or otherwise. It was somewhat hard to tell. He really needed to brush up on his Elvish. 

He heard more footsteps and nearly jumped out of his skin.  _ Shit _ . They were  _ tracking _ his magic! Oh, but of  _ course _ they were. He forgot what it was like to be on the run. He tripped over his own feet and nearly fell before righting himself and scurrying off.

He needed a place to  _ hide _ and  _ fast _ . 

Unfortunately he could use all the mindsight spells he wanted but he still was a stranger in this town, trapped in this backalley maze with not a stitch of help, and the elves were fast and far cleverer than he gave them credit for. 

They were going to catch him. They were going to catch him and toss him in some elvish prison. Just the thought of that made his stomach churn, his head feel empty. Polpred could already feel the walls closing in on him.

No, he decided, he wasn't going to give into all of that. He still had some shred of dignity left. He was cunning and powerful and he would come out on top. He certainly wasn't going to lose to some ridiculous meddling self-righteous elves and their sideways looks. 

He had two ideas left, two tricks up his sleeve. They were thin hopes but they would be  _ something _ . There were fae in this city, he had seen the leftover scraps of fae magic here. The first option was hoping he could find an open Territory, one that was species-based and would ward off the elves but welcome him. Elves and their pretentiousness and their ridiculous claims to legal jurisdiction were no match for a den full of furious, territorial fae wielding combat magic. 

The second option was to look for a hide away; sometimes other hidden folk left little hideouts along alley ways or in barrels and boxes or between the bricks of a wall or betwixt the cracks in the concrete. And if there were some meant for fae, open ones meant for only fae to use, maybe he could find them. 

Polpred cast some spells, ignoring the shooting pains in his knees, the clumsiness in his step, the way he couldn't quite draw in enough air. Long precious minutes passed and he hadn't found a goddamned thing but he kept looking. There were plenty of Territories, but they were mostly apartments, fae homes, closed places that likely were covered in wards and from which he would quickly be rejected. There were no fae hideaways that were not old and unusable. 

He could cast a hiding spell over himself but he had a feeling the elves would be looking for that. It was an even slimmer chance but judging by how he could barely stand now it might be his only hope. He was about to cast it when an image sprung up in his mind of an alley 9 blocks over. There was a hidden place there, and it was a Fae-only place. An open Territory. It was well hidden. And yet it called out to him, understanding he was looking for it, that it was exactly what he needed, and indeed made for him.

Choking on his own tongue, he muttered the incantation and snapped his fingers, and with that he was gone.  

**Author's Note:**

> Is this in character? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ is this a good basis for how fake magic works? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ is this a good way to start what is pm a drunk crack pair fic? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
